


Bratty Maknae

by msinpinitu (Knaija)



Series: All About the Drama [11]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Crushing, Howon's an artist, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Sungyeol and Dongwoo have no lines, drama-form, non-au, unrequited dongjong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msinpinitu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MYUNGSOO: You're supposed to be talking to each other. (Shouts) Gyu-hyung! Howon-hyung and Jongie are glaring at each other.</p><p>SUNGJONG: I've been trying to talk to him all morning.</p><p>HOWON: And you're being a brat about it. I don't talk to brats. That would make me a brat too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [InfiniteRarepairFicathon2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/InfiniteRarepairFicathon2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Woohyun and Myungsoo have been dating almost as long everyone can remember. Howon has been in love with both of them longer.
> 
> Any rating/au or not au. Ot3 would be preferable but moving on is cool also

EXT: INFINITE DORM - SITTING ROOM - MORNING   


_Howon is sitting on the floor with his legs folded and a note pad out. Sungjong is lying on the couch behind him, supposedly sleeping but every once in a while, he would sigh and turn over. Howon ignores him._

**SUNGJONG**

What are you writing?

**HOWON**

_(Sings)_

None of your business.

**SUNGJONG**

The whole point of this punishment was for us to communicate, hyung.

**HOWON**

We _are_ communicating, Jongie. We just don't agree on anything anymore.

_Howon keeps writing and Sungjong sits up, looking over his shoulder. He gasps as Howon looks and sees him before scuttling away as he closes the note pad._

**SUNGJONG**

_(Shocked)_

Lee Howon-Shi.

**HOWON**

Shut up, Jongie.

**SUNGJONG**

Why would you write such a thing?

**HOWON**

If you don't shut up, Sungjong, I swear to God-

_Sungjong kneels up on the sofa._

**SUNGJONG**

_(Cuts in)_

You'll what?

_Howon's bottom lip quivers in thought._

**HOWON**

I'll never speak to you again.

**SUNGJONG**

We're both in Infinite so good luck with that.

**HOWON**

When did you become so snotty?

**SUNGJONG**

When you decided to start hiding stuff from me. I'm supposed to be your other half.

_Howon smirks._

**HOWON**

Actually, that's Dongwoo-hyung. You're supposed to be cute maknae who's enamored by his Hoya-hyung. Where have you been?

_Sungjong looks wounded but then his expression dissolves into evilness as he smiles at Howon._

**SUNGJONG**

You're going to be nice to me, hyung.

**HOWON**

_(Horrified)_

You're not going to blackmail me.

**SUNGJONG**

I'm the one who gets to see the future from now on, hyung. Unless you want...

_Sungjong trails off as Myungsoo enters the sitting room wearing a singlet and a pair of boxers. Both of which do not cover the large, red mark on the back of his neck. Howon averts his gaze the moment he sees the mark as Sungjong smirks but keeps quiet. Myungsoo sits on one of the other unoccupied chairs and bites into his apple._

**MYUNGSOO**

You're supposed to be talking to each other. _(Shouts)_ Gyu-hyung, Howon-hyung and Jongie are glaring at each other.

**SUNGJONG**

I've been trying to talk to him all morning.

**HOWON**

And you're being a brat about it. I don't talk to brats. That would make me a brat too.

**SUNGJONG**

_(Smiles)_

If I was just talking to myself... _(Looks at Myungsoo)_ Because, you know, no one wants to talk to me, do you know what I'd say, Soo-hyung?

**MYUNGSOO**

What?

**HOWON**

_(Angry)_

Sungjong!

**SUNGJONG**

I'd be describing to myself a raunchy and rather detailed diagram that I just witnes-

_Sungjong doesn't say any other word as Howon lunges at him, pulling him off the Sofa and throwing him on the floor as Howon straddles his hips and clenches the neck of his shirt. Myungsoo seats up, looking worried and confused. Sungjong smiles and holds Howon's arms, carressing it as if a murderous Howon is not above him at the moment._

**SUNGJONG**

Oh, hyung, we shouldn't display too much affection before other people.

_Howon lifts him and slams him into the ground and Sungjong grimaces in pain but his smirk returns._

**HOWON**

_(Through clenched teeth)_

Behave yourself.

**SUNGJONG**

Hyung, we've talked about this. You can't rough-handle me in front of people.

_Myungsoo gasps and the other two look over at him._

**MYUNGSOO**

You two...?

_He trails off as Howon's eyes widen in understanding._

**HOWON/SUNGJONG**

_(Simultaneously)_

No/Yes.

_They look at each other as Myungsoo pouts, gets up and leaves the room. Confused, Howon crawls back, off Sungjong as Sungjong sits up, both of them looking at the retreating back of Myungsoo._

**SUNGJONG**

If I didn't know better, hyung, I'd say Myungsoo-hyung was jealous.

_Howon looks at Sungjong._

**HOWON**

For once, I'd be inclined to agree.

   


   


   


   



	2. Chapter 2

INT: PRACTICE ROOM - AFTERNOON

_Woohyun and Myungsoo are standing by the water-dispenser, as the rest of Infinite just lazes around, enjoying the break Sunggyu has given them._

**WOOHYUN**

You're sure they're together?

**MYUNGSOO**

It's what Sungjong said.

**WOOHYUN**

Are you sure he wasn't just looking for Howon's trouble?

**MYUNGSOO**

You should have seen them. All that unresolved sexual tension.

_Myungsoo stands straight as both of them look at where Sungjong is stretching on the floor with Howon pressing his back._

**WOOHYUN**

I never really saw that before, but now you mention it...

_Sungjong giggles, groaning in pain as Howon unrelentingly pressed some more._

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Blushes)_

My God. They should just get a room already.

_Myungsoo tuns away as Woohyun drinks his water, looking at them thoughtfully._

 

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM

_Sungjong looks up._

**SUNGJONG**

They're staring again.

**HOWON**

Then you stop looking.

**SUNGJONG**

I can't help myself. I can't believe the irony.

_Howon stops and leans over Sungjong's back and looks at him._

**HOWON**

What irony?

**SUNGJONG**

They like you, you like them. You're all too chicken.

**HOWON**

_(Scandalized)_

They don't like me.

**SUNGJONG**

_(Scoffs)_

You didn't even deny that you like them.

_Howon's ears redden intensely._

**HOWON**

It's just Soo.

**SUNGJONG**

I'm not judging. I'm not going to scorn someone for overreaching in the romance department.

_Sungjong's eyes drift over to where Dongwoo is standing, looking at himself in the mirror as he stretches. Howon follows his gaze._

**HOWON**

He's straight.

**SUNGJONG**

And they're two people, hyung. Let's not point fingers okay? (Sighs) But at least you have a shot.

**HOWON**

I do not. They've been in love forever. Even SUnggyu-hyung couldn't break them up.

**SUNGJONG**

I never said you were trying to break them up.

**HOWON**

_(Confused)_

Then what are you...

_He trails off as Sungjong rolls his eyes._

**SUNGJONG**

I saw your drawing, remember? And I've also seen the way they look at you. You should go for it.

**HOWON**

_(Shakes his head)_

No. I'm not going to make a fool of myself. It'll be SHINee all over again.

**SUNGJONG**

Neither of them is Minho-hyung.

**HOWON**

Not happening.

_Sunggyu entered back into the rehearsal room with their manager. Sungjong continued as if Howon hadn't even spoken._

**SUNGJONG**

You could start with one of them. Flirt with him... get a feel for the other person... see how it goes-

**SUNGGYU**

_(Shouts)_

Howon?

_Howon looks up and Sunggyu beckons him._

**HOWON**

_(Whispers)_

Stay out of it.

_He runs off to meet Sunggyu. As he leaves, Sungjong gets up from where he's sitting and goes to Howon's gym bag where he sneakily removes Howon's notepad and tears off the page. He looks at the picture and then looks up Woohyun and Myungsoo who are still talking quietly by the dispenser. He tears off a third of the paper and tucks the smaller piece into his pocket as he approaches them._

**WOOHYUN**

Ah... maknae. Do you want water?

_He moves aside, offering Sungjong a cup. Sungjong shakes his head and hands the paper to them but Woohyun takes it._

**MYUNGSOO**

What's this?

**SUNGJONG**

Howon-hyung drew it yesterday. He's shy and he'll never say, but I think he's in love. But not with me.

_Sungjong walks away as Woohyun finally opens the paper and the two of them stare at it._

_It's a picture of two people, entangled in a bed. Howon has always been a brilliant artist so it's not to hard to tell who the people in the picture are._

**_MYUNGSOO_ **

Well, now we know who Howon really likes.

_Woohyun looks up at Myungsoo in guilt and worry._

**WOOHYUN**

It can't be, Soo.

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Sad)_

Somehow, I'd always thought he liked the both of us.

_He presses the picture to Woohyun's chest, almost angrily._

**MYUNGSOO**

Who am I to stand in the way if he fancies you?

_With tears running down his face, Myungsoo walks out of practice as Woohyun stands there, clutching the picture to his chest and staring off into space in a very troubled manner._

 


	3. Chapter 3

INT: INFINITE DORM - WOOHYUN/SUNGGYU'S ROOM - EVENING

_The door is closed and Howon and Woohyun are sitting on Woohyun's palate as they study the papers before them. They move around in practiced ease as they navigate the sea of unclasped papers before them. Howon holds up a piece of paper._

**HOWON**

I'd have used this in the beginning.

_Woohyun, distracted, looks up at him in confusion._

**WOOHYUN**

Which one?

**HOWON**

_(Sings)_

It's all I'll ever do...

**WOOHYUN**

_(Shakes his head)_

It's kind of weak. We want to start big. A little.

_Howon scoffs as they dive back in. Howon leans over Woohyun to get another paper and instead of shifting out of the way, Woohyun stays put, allowing his lips to brush on Howon's shirt as he closes his eyes and inhales. Howon sits back, looking at Woohyun in confusion._

**HOWON**

What are you doing?

_Woohyun opens his eyes to see Howon. He scrambles away, looking down at the papers as he continues to read._

**HOWON**

You've been acting weird lately. What's wrong with you?

**WOOHYUN**

It's nothing. I just had a migraine for a second.

_Woohyun tries to turn away but Howon holds his hand, keeping him in place._

**HOWON**

Bullshit.

_The door opens and Myungsoo walks in, carrying a book._

**MYUNGSOO**

Howon-hyung, I found it. 

_He sees them and stops in his tracks. Howon's hand withdraws from Woohyun quickly as Myungsoo stares at them, hurt and betrayed._

**WOOHYUN**

It's not what it looks like. He was just-

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Smiles)_

Here's your journal, hyung.

_He tosses the book at Howon, turns round and leaves. Woohyun makes to get up and leave, but Howon pushes and grabs at him so that both of them topple off the palate and end up with Howon straddling Woohyun on the floor. They stare at each other for a second as Woohyun's eyes lower to Howon's lips. Howon tilts his head in thought._

**HOWON**

Why did you just do that?

**WOOHYUN**

Do what?

**HOWON**

You just stared at my mouth. I saw you. Before, I heard you take a whiff of me. Yesterday, you were inhaling my gym-shorts when Sunggyu-hyung asked you to do laundry.

**WOOHYUN**

_(Shocked)_

I... was not!

**HOWON**

You've been doing stuff like this and I just want to know why. Are you messing with my head? _(Howon's eyes go wide in shock)_ Did Sungjong tell you something?

_Woohyun's cheeks go pink and Howon climbs off of in in mortification._

**HOWON**

Whatever he told you was a lie, Woohyun.

**WOOHYUN**

He didn't tell me anything.

**HOWON**

He obviously did because then you wouldn't be behaving like... _(Looks at Woohyun in realization)_... like you're smitten. Woohyun, do you like me?

**WOOHYUN**

_(Shakes his head)_

I'm in love with Myungsoo.

**HOWON**

Yes, but do you _like_ me?

_Woohyun looks away as he turns a deeper shade of red._

**HOWON**

Since when?

**WOOHYUN**

_(Accuses)_

Well, you liked me first.

**HOWON**

You have no evidence.

_Woohyun gets up, ruffles around in his drawer and returns with a paper in his hand. He shoves it into Howon's hand and leaves as Howon opens it up and looks at it. He inhales in shock as he goes red, running his fingers over the rough edges where the rest of the picture was torn off._

**HOWON**

_(Whispers)_

I'm going to kill you, Lee Sungjong!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, one more chapter to go...


	4. Scene Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howon gets his peace

INT: INFINITE DORM - SUNGJONG'S ROOM - EVENING

_Howon barges into the room, holding the piece of paper as Sungjong looks up at him about to smirk when Howon grabs him by the collar and pulls him to his feet. The almost-smirk disappears from his face as Howon slams into the wall._

**SUNGJONG**

_(Scared)_

Hyung... hyung wait.

_Howon slams him again and Sungjong whimpers in pain as he tries to get away but Howon pulls him off and tosses him on the floor. Sungjong scurries away, trying to get up as Howon advances on him._

**HOWON**

What happened when I told you to leave me alone?

**SUNGJONG**

I was trying to help. I swear.

**HOWON**

How? You tore off the picture and gave Woohyun half so that what would happen? Myungsoo's walking around the place looking at me like I'm the devil. You've not made anything better. You've only made them hate. Now Woohyun won't speak to me.

_Sungjong shakily reaches for his gym bag as he breathes quickly, struggling to calm down but it's not working. He removes the last piece of the drawing where Myungsoo is and hands it to Howon._

**SUNGJONG**

I thought their jealousy might... I don't know-

**HOWON**

That's just it. You don't know anything. What did you think would happen?

_He snatches the paper from Myungsoo's hand and holds them together just as the room door opens and Myungsoo comes in. He stops, looking from Sungjong on the ground, clutching his bag to Howon who looks murderous._

**MYUNGSOO**

Howon-hyung. What's going on?

_Sungjong takes the distraction as his cue to leave and scampers from the room as quickly as he can. Myungsoo walks in with a confused look on his face till his eyes fall on the picture in Howon's hand. His face goes stoney._

**MYUNGSOO**

So you like Woohyun-hyung?

_Howon exhales as he sits on the Sungjong's bed._

**HOWON**

It's not like that.

**MYUNGSOO**

Then how is it?

_Howon looks up at him wearily._

**HOWON**

What does it matter? Just enjoy your relationship and leave me alone.

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Grumbles)_

He likes you, too. We've talked about it. I'll try not to be mad anymore.

_Myungsoo stands at the door, plucking at his jeans and looking at the ground._

**HOWON**

You've talked about it? What does that mean?

**MYUNGSOO**

I want him to be happy. If he wants you too, I'm not going to get in the way.

_Howon laughs as he gets to his feet._

**HOWON**

And what of you? Will you be happy?

_Myungsoo looks up defiantly, raising his chin in false bravery._

**MYUNGSOO**

As long as Hyunie-hyung is fine, so am I.

**HOWON**

Do you... do you like me, too?

_Myungsoo shakes his head but Howon can see the blush creeping up his neck and he looks at Myungsoo in badly disguised joy._

**HOWON**

You like me, too.

_Myungsoo's head snaps up very quickly._

**MYUNGSOO**

No, it's not like that.

**HOWON**

You like me too. That's why you would even consider sharing Woohyun with me. You're hoping I'll like you, too eventually.

_Howon holds up both pieces to the drawing and shows Myungsoo._

**HOWON**

See? I drew three of us.

_Myungsoo stares at the picture, mesmerized as he reaches out and glosses his fingers over it with his lips parted in awe._

**MYUNGSOO**

What does this mean?

_Howon pushes up against Myungsoo, bringing their faces close together._

**HOWON**

I like you too, stupid.

_Myungsoo still looks confused so Howon kisses him and the door opens again._

**WOOHYUN**

Really? What the fuck?

_Myungsoo moves his head away and looks at Woohyun. He removes himself from Howon's grasp and heads for Woohyun where he grabs Woohyun's hand._

**MYUNGSOO**

Hyung, he likes me too.

_He pulls Woohyun to Howon and makes them face each other. Woohyun looks at Howon whose turn it is to blush._

**WOOHYUN**

He does?

**MYUNGSOO**

Yes. We can do everything we want not.

_Myungsoo grabs both of them by the neck and smashes Woohyun's and Myungsoo's lips together, forcefully. Howon moans and Woohyun grabs him by the waist. Myungsoo smiles as he kisses them both of the cheek before he settles for kissing Howon on the neck._

**MYUNGSOO**

To think... _(kiss)._.. we have Sungjong... _(kiss)_... to thank for this.

_Howon immediately freezes._

**WOOHYUN**

_(Breathless)_

What is it?

**HOWON**

I may have harassed the maknae.

**MYUNGSOO**

Is that why he was on the floor?

_Howon nods, shamefully._

**WOOHYUN**

Yeah, he's never going to forgive you.

**HOWON**

He got me you two.

_Howon kisses Woohyun on the lips and then turns around and kisses Myungsoo._

**HOWON**

I'm going to try for the rest of my life.

_Howon pulls himself away and runs out of the room. Myungsoo and Woohyun narrow their eyes at the door, staring in Howon's wake._

**MYUNGSOO**

So... maknae is going to be a problem?

**WOOHYUN**

But he got us Howon. 

**MYUNGSOO**

He's still Howon's other half anyway.

**WOOHYUN**

I don't know if I love him or really hate him.

_Myungsoo groans as he pulls his hair._

**MYUNGSOO**

Bratty maknae.


	5. Chapter 5

INT: INFINITE DORM – KITCHEN – MORNING

_Sungjong is cooking ramen when Howon enters, walking hesitantly toward_ _Sungjong._

**SUNGJONG**

I can hear you, hyung.

**HOWON**

_(Smiles)_

I know.

_Sungjong continues stirring the ramen with his back to Howon._

**HOWON**

I’m sorry I hit you.

**SUNGJONG**

I have a bruise, hyung.

**HOWON**

I’m sorry about your bruise. ( _Frowns_ ) Actually, I’m sorry about more than one thing.

_Sungjong finally turns around and looks at him._

**HOWON**

Remember our first fight? Recently?

**SUNGJONG**

You didn’t like my performance. In the dress.

**HOWON**

Actually, I think I said you didn’t have to do it in drag. I never said it was fabulous.

**SUNGJONG**

_(Rolls his eyes)_

Oh, hyung! I’m so sorry I didn’t make the distinction.

_Howon ignores the bite in Sungjong’s voice and powers through._

**HOWON**

You said some very hurtful things that night.

_Now, it’s Sungjong’s turn to flinch._

**SUNGJONG**

I can’t believe you would bring that up now.

**HOWON**

I have a point to make, Jongie. I’m trying to confess and call a seize fire. I want us to be friends again.

**SUNGJONG**

Then what does this have to do with everything else.

_Howon squeezes his eyes shut and exhales loudly._

**HOWON**

Okay, so when you said those mean things to me, I got so mad that I wanted to hurt you too. So I-

**SUNGJONG**

_(Cuts in)_

You said I’ll always be alone because every guy I’ll ever like is straight.

**HOWON**

Exactly.

_Howon nods at Sungjong, willing him to understand what he’s trying to say without words._

**SUNGJONG**

What- what are you saying, hyung?

**HOWON**

I’m saying… I’m saying Dongwoo-hyung isn’t only into girls.

_Sungjong inhales and steps away from Howon, covering his mouth with his hand._

**HOWON**

_(Babbles)_

I knew you were about to ask him about and I was mad at you and I wanted you to suffer. I’m sorry but why didn’t you ever just ask him yourself?

**SUNGJONG**

Because I trusted you.

**HOWON**

And now I’m telling you as a peace offering.

_Sungjong gapes at him. Howon opens his mouth to say something as Sungjong walks forward and slaps him across the face._

**SUNGGYU**

_(Shouts)_

**YAH, LEE SUNGJONG!**

Howon and Sungjong look at the kitchen door to find Sunggyu standing there looking at them in surprise.

**SUNGJONG**

He deserved it. You can’t punish me if he deserved it.

_Sunggyu looks over at Howon and Howon nods._

**HOWON**

He does have a point. _(Sighs)_ I did deserve it.


End file.
